queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Gretel
"Such a wonderful thing as saving the world with my sweets, I wonder if it’s possible?" Gretel was a girl who had been abandoned by her stepmother at an early age, that fought a hard battle with the man-eating witch that lived deep within the forest and obtained her ability when she defeated her. While she usually works as a skillful confectioner, she decided to participate in the tournament when she learned of the crisis looming over Mel Fair Land. Appearance Gretel wears an ornate tan and black top with a parfait-like look, gauntlets fashioned after ice cream cones, a frilly skirt made from a wafer with colored candy in it, black thigh-highs and some elaborate white and orange boots with caramels for decorations. Personality After defeating the witch, she began manifesting a personality with a manly nature called “Hansel." Though Gretel has an earnest, kind-hearted personality, when she becomes Hansel, she turns into a hedonistic character that likes women and fighting. Abilities Gretel has the “ability to make articles and structures out of sweets," as evidenced by her clothes and weapon. Originally it was the witch's power, which Gretel obtained after slaying her. Since she continued training after overcoming the harsh challenges from her childhood, her base fighting strength is high. Her strong point is her cool, reliable way of fighting, but she overcomes her opponents with her moody, intuitive fighting when she becomes Hansel. Story Prologue (From her backcover) A female warrior visited Gretel's confectionery studio. What brought her there should be obvious- a desire to do battle with the famed beautiful fighter. “I refuse. These spontaneous challenges are nothing short of barbaric, official battles or not.” She answered as she used cream to decorate a freshly baked soft sponge cake with a masterpiece design. “Plus, I have to deliver these sweets to the children. I'll treat you when I'm done, so have a cup of tea and wait a moment.” Overcome by Gretel's gentle smile, the female warrior decided to wait and sit on the bench, her mouth watering as she imagined the cake's taste. Dongaragasha-n! Hyu---n, gooo---n!! A great clamor echoed throughout the kitchen. Despite being a highly-skilled confectionery craftswoman, it seemed the rumor that she was a bit of a klutz held true as well. Judging from the sound, a large pan or something similar had likely fallen directly on her head. Should she go and check? As the female warrior hesitated, someone suddenly sat next to her with a 'thud’, and blew air into her ear! “Yo, you're quite the looker, aren't ya? If you want someone to fool around with, then I’m your guy.” A gorgeous woman. Though she had Gretel's face, her eyes now had a lascivious look to them, and her alluring lips only seemed to speak for a different person. Without wasting a moment, her arms coiled like snakes around the female warrior's chest and waist. “You won't be able to live without me by the time I'm done though, so no regrets later.” The female warrior closed her eyes, and surrendered herself to chance. One hour later, Gretel stood there with a puzzled look on her face and the female warrior collapsed on her floor with a dazed expression. “Well, what to do now? Did that person come out again? How bothersome, everyone's waiting too...” And then, the next challenger appeared. “Oh my, seems I won't be able to avoid this one, I suppose...? Then there's no helping it. The children will have to wait a little longer.” Sure enough, can Gretel really win this battle? They won’t know that unless they fight. Trivia *Gretel is based off of the original story of Hansel and Gretel. *Hansel refers to herself as "ore", as in the most masculine "me" in Japanese. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Gretel/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade: Grimoire Characters